These Stone Walls
by RavenEcho
Summary: BACK ON HIATUS. Revised version. The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. RR please.
1. Prologue

Title: These Stone Walls

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the entire Harry Potter world: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. R/R please.

Prologue

There was a lot of mystery surrounding the creation of Hogwarts. Sure, they knew the basic facts; they knew the names of the founding four, but they didn't know the intricacies.

They knew the facts. Dates, locations, names, and numbers, all the common rot that you find in any decent textbook. But they didn't know the truths. The realities of the founders four, who they really were and what made them into who they became. All that was hidden, and the closest they ever got was Godric Gryffindor's grave in the cemetery at Hogsmeade, and a broken bridle with Helga Hufflepuff's name engraved in the worn leather on the forest floor, and a locket with a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw embracing a man who had similar features. Nothing of Salazar Slytherin's was ever found, not even a tombstone.

But they never knew.

Godric Gryffindor.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Salazar Slytherin.

They never knew.

Until now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you all think? Yay for the new prologue! Yay for the new story! Yay for me getting my braces off yesterday! (Had to insert that; I'm very excited…). I don't know when chapter one will be up, I'm going to have a busy weekend, but I'll try to get writing and put it up early next week. Thanks for those who responded when I decided to rewrite this story! Much appreciated, folks. Please review and tell me what you think of my new start. Suggestions are always welcome.

September 21, 2005- I'm sorry for all the confusion with the posting of this story…This new one will be the final posting, or so I hope! Please keep reviewing, and I'll try to keep the confusion to a minimum… I'm not sure when I'll be posting next; school is hectic and I'm fighting with one of my best friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Godric

Title: These Stone Walls

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the entire Harry Potter world: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. R/R please.

Chapter 1:

"Look, Papa, no hands!"

The boy lifted his chubby hands from the leather reins, digging his knees into the pony's sides to keep his balance. His blond curls bounced in rhythm with the pony's stride.

"Be careful, Godric," the sturdy man warned from where he was walking easily alongside the gray pony. "If your mother saw you doing that, she'd have my head."

Godric giggled, a mischievous glint in his merry blue eyes as he returned his hands to the reins. "I can keep a secret, Papa!"

Anthony Gryffindor chuckled at the eagerness in his young son's voice. "I'm sure you can, my little lion cub," he said gently, reaching up to ruffle his son's hair. "As long as you never lie to those you love."

"Yes, Papa," Godric agreed absentmindedly, already off in his own fantasies. He swung out his arm, brandishing an imaginary sword. "I'll be like one of King Arthur's knights of old, slaying dragons and rescuing fair maidens!" The little boy mimed shooting an arrow and let out a battle cry that was fierce despite its high-pitched tones. "I'll shoot arrows like the centaurs!"

Godric's father smiled at his son's courageous claims. "I'm sure you'll do exactly that and more, my child," he said in a bittersweet tone. He looked down, half talking to himself, murmuring, "You've been touched by some god, some power beyond us. I know you'll do all that and more," he faded into silence.

Godric again missed the gravity of the moment, cheerfully asking, "Papa, can we go faster?"

Anthony smiled ruefully at his child, knowing that his son would never understand the full implications of the matter. "Sure, Godric, we'll try a slow trot," he agreed as he clucked to the horse.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Tell me in your review! Thanks for all the feedback for the last chapter; it was fantastic! I was thrilled every time I opened my email and got another review! Please keep it up, reviews are like a pack of Sour Patch Kids on a bad day…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I worked very hard on it. I know it's not very long, but I actually wrote and revised it three times with the help of two friends to edit it (or as we say, make it bloody with red ink). Hopefully it will be improved from the last version, both in content and writing, as that was my goal. I don't know when the next chapter will be out; I'll be starting it any time now, but work is crazy, school is crazier, and I do need some sleep… Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Helga

Title: These Stone Walls

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the entire Harry Potter world: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. R/R please.

Chapter 2: Helga

******

Helga was a darling child, her father thought, as he watched her. She was gleeful, running through the garden giggling with mud streaked all over her face.

Harold Hufflepuff walked over to the edge of the garden and smiled down on his daughter. She had fallen down during her ecstatic run and instead of bursting into tears like any normal child would have done, she had just settled there gladly, as if glad to rest. She was busy, playing with worms in the dirt, laughing as they squirmed through her fingers and back into the moist soil that was their home. She would be a pain to bathe tonight, he thought lovingly, though it was his delight to do it since her mother had passed a few years back. It kept them close, child and father, at least for now. Soon she would be too old and would do it for herself, and that bonding time would be over. By then, he smiled, I'll be able to teach her how to ride. Shaking himself out of his dreams for his beloved daughter's future, he looked away from the bright blue sky and back down to his young daughter. Her blond ringlets were tangled and intermingled with a couple green leaves. Her face, a flushed rosy red from her play, was covered with dirt. Her hands were grubby from playing with worms.

"Papa?" She said quietly, interrupting his moment of fatherly adoration.

"Yes, dear?"

"If I plant one of my curls, will it grow into a golden curly-cue tree?"

Harold chuckled softly. "Would you like to try it, dearling?"

"Yes please, papa."

He smiled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at one blond curl carefully. "Severo," he muttered, and it fell off into his hand. He gave it to his daughter, who took it with a shy grin and began to dig into the dirt with her hand. She created a small shallow hole, patted the hair into it, and covered it up, all the while with a content smile upon her face.

"Helga, my darling daughter?"

"Yes papa?"

"Never lose your passion, or your love, my girl, and you will go far."

Author's Note: I don't know now if any of my old faithful readers are still out there reading, but I put this story on hiatus a few years ago, and I'm finally (finally!) back. By the middle of next week at the latest, I will have another chapter up—the next one will be on Rowena Ravenclaw. Happy reading, and if you're still out there or if anyone new has come along, please review and let me know what you think, whether it be good or bad!

The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, especially if I get some fresh reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: Rowena

Title: These Stone Walls

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the entire Harry Potter world: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. R/R please.

Chapter 3: Rowena

******

Renee Ravenclaw led the way down the crowded street—Diagon Alley was busy today, but she and her girls needed to do some serious shopping. There was so much to think of! This weekend there was the party over at the Fawcett's manor, and soon her two eldest, beautiful Rosalie and Renalda, should have their coming-of-age parties, and Rochelle badly needed a new wardrobe. She wouldn't even consider purchasing any new clothes for her youngest daughter, Rowena. She would just ruin them all over again.

Renee sighed as she thought of little Rowena. She was only just six years old, but was already the most rebellious of her four children—all daughters, unfortunately. She and her husband had been avidly praying and wishing for a son on this last attempt, but alas, that was not what the fates had in store for them. Timothy Ravenclaw seemed rather pleased by this youngest child-that-was-not-a-boy that the family had gained, but Renee simply couldn't abide her. She was mischievous to the extreme, and far too intelligent for her own good or anyone else's—she was just a girl, after all. She was quick-witted and had her tongue permanently in cheek. She had received many beatings over the years for giving rude answers to her elders. She had rather boyish features, with a pointed nose, narrow black eyes that were stuck in a probing glare, and dark raven's hair that was long, straight, and impossible to coerce or bewitch into a curl. She didn't have normal girl's interests either, preferring to bury her nose in a book, scamper about out of doors, or ride a horse like a maniac across the grounds—and astride, too, even though it was highly indecent for a young lady such as she might one day become.

Rowena was strange in this way, completely unlike Renee's other girls, who were gradually becoming perfect little ladies, ready to follow in her footsteps to become perfect little wives to properly rich wizards with properly huge manors. These girls, her other three daughters, had more appropriate interests for wealthy young females aged sixteen, fourteen, and eleven. They enjoyed trying on dresses, sewing, picking out ribbons for their hair, and taking the occasional stroll in the garden. They were proper, pretty young things, for they had inherited her curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and softly simpering features.

But, she decided with a sigh, it was time to think of more important matters, such as the ribbon and fabrics store directly in front of them. Renee smiled with delight at the storefront—she absolutely adored Madame Priscilla's boutique. The mother turned around to cluck happily to her children and shoo them into the store. One child, two child, three child, four—she realized with a dark scowl that Rowena was missing—_again_. Why did she always do this? This was exactly why Renee hated bringing her along on their shopping expeditions, but she just couldn't help hoping that maybe, eventually, her fashion sense and love of shopping would rub off on the little girl—and that was why she dragged her along every single time.

Fortunately, Renee knew exactly where the "lost" child would be—right in the middle of Flourish and Blots, curled up on the floor in her nice silk dress—Renee didn't know why she bothered, really—probably with an advanced book of spells in her hand. Renee rolled her eyes at the thought and ushered her girls back out of the store. She would find Rowena and send her by Floo back to the manor to be punished by her father—not that he would do much; he had a soft spot for Rowena in his heart and only encouraged her inappropriate behavior. Well then, Renee would blame him when Rowena didn't evolve into a prim young lady and couldn't find a man to marry. Renee made it back down the alley to Flourish and Blots in very little time, her anger driving her to walk faster than she normally would… she wouldn't want to ruin her stylish shoes, after all.

Once inside the store, she ordered her more obedient daughters to stay up front while she tracked down her other child. It took her more than fifteen minutes to find Rowena in the busy store—but at last—there she was! She was settled, leaning against a bookshelf towards the back of the store. She was hunched over a huge tome on the history of the goblin wars in Scotland, her hair falling out of its pins and all over her face—well, that was a half hour wasted this morning. The knees of her pretty silk dress, were already worn, stretched and strained by the girl's cross-legged seat. The girl was seemingly unperturbed by the people passing her in the aisle, sometimes stepping right over her—no, she was completely absorbed in her book. So involved, in fact, that she didn't even notice her mother coming for her.

Renee snatched her up, grasping her child's arm in her vice grip; the girl was completely startled by the action, but didn't even let loose a cry of surprise, instead remaining utterly silent and quite limp, moving only to rescue the book from falling to the floor. Renee shook her head in irritated wonder. Such an eerie, quiet child.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed angrily, shaking Rowena hard. The girl didn't answer, just shrugged her shoulders in a rather nonchalant manner. "Just wait until you get home to your father, girl, and you'll get such a beating," she threatened. "And reading about disgusting goblins, for Lady's sake! Couldn't you at least read about something worthwhile, like divination or fashion?"

Rowena just shook her head and allowed herself to be towed out of the store, followed by her giggling older sisters. Renee dragged Rowena along to the Leaky Cauldron, shoved her over to the fireplace, and slammed a handful of Floo Powder into her open palm.

"Go home," she ordered, "and tell your father what you've done! And keep it in mind, girl, that if you don't get all those silly books and ideas out of your head, you will never amount to anything in life!"

Rowena again stayed quiet, just stepping calmly into the fireplace and murmuring, "Ravenclaw Manor," into the tall green flames. When she stepped into the parlor coughing and covered in soot, Timothy Ravenclaw knew exactly what had occurred.

"In trouble again, Rowena?" He sighed, but had laughter in his eyes. "What was your crime this time, my dear?"

"Reading, sir," Rowena replied softly, "about the goblin wars."

"Ah," he said. "Well it's a shame that I forgot to punish you, darling. Now go run along and play, girl—try not to destroy your dress too drastically, or your mother will have my head."

Rowena smiled slightly and nodded, turning to leave.

"And Rowena?" He called after her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Know this, girl," he said, "If you stay the perfect way you are even after all the attempts of your mother to change you—you, my love, will go much farther in life than your sisters could ever even imagine."

*********

Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter! On Rowena, as promised. And it's longer too! What can I say, I was writing it at work and I just got a bit excited. The format is kind of different from the previous chapters, but I felt that it worked better to demonstrate how the rest of the family feels about Rowena. The next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest (hopefully), and will be about Salazar, my favorite.

Again—please, please, if you're reading, go ahead and give it a review! If I don't get feedback, then the story might go back on hiatus. I'd like to know that people actually want to read the story, even if they only leave a word or two to say so. Thanks!

Also an extra thanks to my two reviewers from the last chapters, EternalEcho and Silverone3; I really appreciate your reviews and feedback!

Sorry for the kind of late update; I had it ready on Sunday but fanfiction was having problems with the login for a few days and I couldn't post it! It was a very traumatic experience for me. And you guys. Hehe, joke.


	5. Chapter 4: Salazar

Title: These Stone Walls

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the entire Harry Potter world: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: The Founders Four. Nothing more than a memory. A legend. A whisper, a list of facts written in a textbook. Now their story is finally told. R/R please.

Chapter 4: Salazar

******

Salazar Slytherin followed his parents through the crowd quietly, remembering to only speak when spoken to, as instructed. It didn't matter anyway, really. None of the people at this particular party would have any interest in him at all. No, they were all crisp and fancy dress robes and fine wines in crystal goblets and gossip about pure blood lines and disobedient staff. None of them had any regard whatsoever for a slender seven year old boy led by his rich parents. Which was fine by Salazar; it was easier to catch phrases in all the surrounding conversations when he didn't have some blundering adult stumbling through awkward patronizations towering over him.

Salazar had no difficulties obeying his orders for most of the night. The parties his parents went to only went on for so long; they liked to return to the manor at a respectable hour so as to have a good reputation with the neighbors. His parents were asking the host's servants to retrieve their cloaks when it happened. One young witch presented his father with his rich velvety green cloak, and helped him wrap it around his shoulders and fasten the silver buttons in a slyly seductive manner. But the man's play was soon interrupted by a screech from his tipsy wife.

Salazar, naïve wizard though he still was, quickly saw the catastrophe at hand. The lad presenting Lady Slytherin with her silky green cloak had raised his hand to help her with the garment. In doing so, the sleeve of his robe had fallen slightly and exposed a twisted ugly scar on his wrist. Salazar's sharp eyes could make it out before the boy made a quick move to cover it; it was a brand of the letter 'M.'

Lord Slytherin noticed the same thing and let out a poisonous hiss, cursing, "Mudblood, take your hands away from my wife," and slowly drawing out his wand.

The host rushed forward, also drawing his wand. This was a problem that must be dealt with—Salazar, even at his age, knew that no respectable wizard could knowingly keep any sort of company with a filthy Mudblood without being forced to pay the price. Lord Slytherin spat at the lad's trembling feet, grasped his son's shoulder, and wheeled him away from the scene. Salazar heard the boy's scream and his mother's cold laughter as the host said the last words the boy would ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra."

Salazar reeled mentally, but he held his tongue until his father had apparated them back to the manor. Once he was home, in the well-known walls of the luxurious manor, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Father, why?" he demanded. "He was just a boy, only a few years older than I! His foul birth is no fault of his own!"

Lord Slytherin turned a cold eye upon his son and then, suddenly, cuffed him on the chin, hard enough to knock him to the floor. "Son, if you ever sympathize with those foul beings, _ever_, you will get absolutely nowhere in life."

And Salazar remembered. He remembered, and he would never pity a filthy Mudblood again.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I suck at life. But if I still have any readers at all out there, here it is! Salazar! Yay! I know it's short, but still, it's something. I know it's no excuse, but since I last updated, I have passed all my classes and exams, worked more than any 19-year-old should, gone to three other countries, learned some Italian, and done lots of thinking and dreaming for this story. I make no promises for the next update, but it should be rather sooner than this one. Review please!


End file.
